Rapidmon VS. Rapidmon
by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
Summary: (Complete) Willis' Rapidmon against Henry's Rapidmon!
1. Golden Armor VS. Ultimate

Author's Note: Willis' Rapidmon vs. Henry's Rapidmon! I like those odds! But don't mind me, onto the fight!

_Ch.1: Golden Armor VS. Ultimate_

_"Time to go Terriermon!" Willis said, "Golden armor energize!"_

_"Terriermon, golden armor digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"_

_Terriermon was swallowed in golden light and then in his place was a golden Rapidmon with the symbol of Destiny on his waste._

_"You too Terriermon!" Henry said, "Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate!"_

_"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"_

_"Gargomon, matrix digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"_

_Terriermon's digital skin came off leaving his digital outline and he was covered by a digital egg, and a big bunny came from the egg. His two guns were forming together on his hands. He yelled his name. Then he disappeared into digital bits and a booster jet took his place. The rest of his robotic body formed with the jet booster, making a green Rapidmon without the symbol of Destiny on his waste._

_"Go Rapidmon! You can beat him!" Willis said._

_"Don't get discouraged! You can win Rapidmon!" Henry said._

_The gold and green Rapidmon both used their "Rapid Fire" attack. The two pairs of missiles collided with an atomic explosion. The radiation of the explosion pushed both Rapidmon back a mile apart. They came flying back towards each other at maximum speed._

_"Digi-modify! Speed activate!" Henry said._

_The green Rapidmon moved at super speed and got behind the golden Rapidmon. He used his "Tri Beam" attack. The triple laser hit the golden Rapidmon in the back. Smoke blasted from his back as his armor got crisped a little. _

_"Don't give in Rapidmon!" Willis said._

_Willis' crest glowed and the golden Rapidmon glowed with golden energy. He used his "Miracle Missile" attack. The golden missile hit the green Rapidmon in the chest. The ultimate Rapidmon fell to the ground making a huge crater. The green Rapidmon came from the crater at ultra speed! The green Rapidmon collided with the gold Rapidmon making an electric blast. Energy shot everywhere in straight beams._

_"Rapidmon!" Willis said, "Go get him!"_

_"You can win Rapidmon!" Henry said._

_"You shall lose!" The golden Rapidmon said._

_"No, I shall win!" The green Rapidmon said._

_Both Rapidmon shot their "Rapid Fire" attack. A mushroom cloud appeared and the pressure, energy, and power made some of the ground crack up. _

_"Go Rapidmon!" Willis rooted._

_"You can't lose Rapidmon!" Henry rooted._

_The two Rapidmon exchanged punches and kicks in midair. Electric clouds appeared overhead._

_Which Rapidmon will win?! Find out next chapter!_


	2. Pushing Up The Power

Author's Note: Let's get ready to rumble with the second chapter! Green against gold, golden armor against ultimate, Willis against Henry, digi-egg of Destiny against digi-modify!

_Ch.2: Pushing Up The Power_

_"Take this!" The golden Rapidmon said, "Miracle Missile!"_

_The golden missile hit the green Rapidmon, making him twirl in circles and falling down to the ground at an amazing velocity! The golden Rapidmon then used his "Tri Beam", making a triple mushroom cloud appear pushing the golden Rapidmon down to the ground. _

_"Oh no!" Henry said, "You'll pay for that! Digi-modify! Power activate!"_

_The green Rapidmon glowed with light on the ground and shot towards the golden Rapidmon and kept punching him over and over again. Then he used his "Rapid Fire", which damaged the golden Rapidmon's armor a little. The armor was cracked a little. The green Rapidmon gave the gold Rapidmon about fifty kicks and then he used his "Tri Beam, which broke the golden Rapidmon's armor even more than before. The green Rapidmon shot his "Rapid Fire" repeatedly! The missiles kept coming. The gold Rapidmon kept running and the missiles were hitting the ground just behind him. Finally, the missiles hit him again and again. After shooting almost one hundred missiles, the green Rapidmon stopped. The smoke cleared and the gold Rapidmon was laying on the ground with almost all his armor cracked up. Willis ran over to his digimon._

_"Rapidmon, are you okay?"_

_"Willis, I can't get up. But I'll try to continue."_

_"Rapidmon, you don't have to continue if you don't want to. It's okay with me. I just don't want to lose you."_

_"Willis, I will continue, for myself, but especially for you Willis."_

_Willis got tears in his eyes. They came dropping on his digimon friend._

_"Oh Rapidmon."_

_Willis' tears turned into golden tears and they fell onto the broken parts of Rapidmon's(The golden one) armor. The armor sealed up like they had never been broken before at all. The golden Rapidmon glowed with golden energy that could be seen almost a mile away._

_"We will win Willis. I know we will."_

_"Go Rapidmon!" Willis rooted._

_The golden Rapidmon kneed the green one in the chin, elbowed him in the gut, kicked him in the face, and shot his "Rapid Fire". The two missiles made smoke come from the green Rapidmon's armor. Then both Rapidmon used their "Rapid Fire". The two Rapidmon's missiles made a crisscross explosion. Shot energy beams everywhere and making an earthquake occur. Willis and Henry both moved back a little to not get caught in the earthquake. Both Rapidmon circled around each other's position like a shark around his prey. Willis' digi-egg appeared out of no where and Henry took out a modify card. _

_"Rapidmon! Take a power boost!" Willis yelled._

_Golden light from the golden digi-egg hit Rapidmon and powered him up. _

_"Digi-modify! Strength activate!" Henry yelled._

_The green Rapidmon got a boost of strength. Both Rapidmon got their arms locked together. The clouds overhead were pure black, lightning was striking to their awesome power, thunder roared because of all the energy, and electricity surged through both Rapidmon's bodies. _

_"You won't win!" The green Rapidmon said._

_"I doubt that!" The golden Rapidmon replied, "You will lose to my awesome golden armor power!"_

_"No! You will lose to my ultimate leveled power!" The green Rapidmon said._

_"We shall see who loses and who wins!" The golden Rapidmon said._

_"Yes. This shall be a battle to remember for a long time!" The green Rapidmon said._

_"Don't give up! Keep hitting him with everything you got!" Willis yelled._

_"You can win! Believe in yourself! I believe in you! You can win this battle!" Henry yelled._

_Now that the battle has gone to its best, which Rapidmon will win?! The golden armor Rapidmon or the ultimate leveled Rapidmon?! Find out next chapter!_


	3. Power Play

Author's Note: Both Rapidmon rock! It was hard for me to decide who should win, but I've decided now. What more powerful, the power of a golden digi-egg or the power of digi-modify? Read and find out!

_Ch.3: Power Play_

_The golden Rapidmon kicked the green Rapidmon in the face, the green Rapidmon punched the gold Rapidmon in the gut, the golden Rapidmon elbowed the green Rapidmon in the side, the golden Rapidmon headbutted the green Rapidmon in the back, and both Rapidmon shot their "Rapid Fire", making smoke cover the place for half a mile long. _

_"Digi-modify! SkullSatamon's Nail Bone activate!"_

_The green Rapidmon got a staff in his hands and he hit the golden Rapidmon with it. The golden Rapidmon fell to the ground once again. The golden Rapidmon kept shooting his "Rapid Fire" repeatedly. The green Rapidmon couldn't destroy them all so he got hit by most of them. He fell to the ground and another crater was made. He blasted back up and he collided with the golden Rapidmon. The golden Rapidmon fell into a mountain. The mountain rumbled a little and the golden Rapidmon came blasting out. They once again exchanged punches and kicks. _

_"Digi-modify! BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer activate!" Henry yelled._

_A gigantic black and red ball of energy formed in the green Rapidmon's hands. He used his "Terra Destroyer". The golden Rapidmon was hit. The right half of his body got hurt. All the armor on the right side of his body was completely destroyed and cracked. _

_"Rapidmon!" Willis said, "Your armor, it's broken. Your chances of winning are very low."_

_"I know, but I'll fight for you Willis." The golden Rapidmon said, "I'll win."_

_"No you won't!" The green Rapidmon said._

_"Digi-modify! Milleniumon's Dimension Destroyer activate!" Henry yelled._

_The green Rapidmon shot his "Dimension Destroyer". The gigantic dark ball of energy was coming towards the golden Rapidmon. It was a thousand times larger than him. His power was one eighth of his maximum. Right now, that was his maximum power because the fight wore him out. He was completely still in midair. He didn't move an inch. He was very weak, while that ball of energy could destroy a mega! He was ready to take it on._

_"Rapidmon!" _

_Willis came running to his digimon's side. He came to his digimon. The ball of energy was coming super slow. _

_"Rapidmon, you can't beat that ball of energy!"_

_"Willis believe in me."_

_"It's kind of hard to."_

_"Remember me and Magnamon beat that mega. The virus sort of Kerpymon."_

_"That was when you were with Magnamon. You're fighting alone now."_

_"There's not much of a difference. All you have to do is believe in me. Believe in me and we can win."_

_Willis believed in his digimon. The golden digi-egg of Destiny glowed brighter than ever before. So did the golden Rapidmon. The giant ball of black energy was coming in faster than before. The golden Rapidmon's two cannons powered up brighter than the sun. The giant energy ball was getting closer and closer to the golden digimon. It was only a few feet away. _

_"I believe in you!" Willis yelled._

_The golden Rapidmon's power rose to levels that no one would imagine. He used his "Miracle Missile". The powerful golden missile blasted towards the giant black ball of energy. _

_"Digi-modify! Power activate!" _

_The black ball of energy got bigger than ever before. A gigantic explosion occurred. Smoke and destruction was everywhere for about a mile._

_"Rapidmon?" Both Willis and Henry asked hoping their digimon were okay._

_After the smoke cleared, the golden Rapidmon was barely standing, while the green Rapidmon had de-digivolved to Terriermon. _

_"Yes! We did it!" Willis yelled, "You can de-digivolve now."_

_The golden Rapidmon de-digivolved to Terriermon, they were both exhausted. _

_"You were great." Henry said, "I congratulate you, Willis and your Terriermon."_

_"We congratulate you too." Willis said._

_Both Terriermon shook hands and also Willis and Henry shook hands. They both walked away from each other._

_THE END _


End file.
